The present disclosure relates generally to heat management, and particularly to heat management within imaging devices.
Current Computed Tomography (CT) systems use multi-slice detectors with data acquisition electronics that are connected to the detector modules. Although thermal stability of the detector module can influence image quality, the system is required to operate in a wide range of room temperature conditions. Current systems often use axial flow fans and flexible heaters to control the temperature of the detector module.
In order to improve the signal to noise ratio of the electronics, accommodate higher processing speeds, and reduce mechanical stresses on the rotating mass of the gantry, it is contemplated that future CT systems will include electronics that are disposed very close to the detector sensor (the scintillator and photodiode). This will pose additional engineering challenges to manage the heat generated by the electronics and control temperature variation throughout the detector.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a heat management arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.